Annie's new life
by I'mmentallyinsane
Summary: Annie's life with Nathan
1. Chapter 1

_**On first note: this is the first fanfic I have ever written, so excuse me if it sucks! ;)**_  
_**just tell me honestly if it's bad or in any way a tiny bit good**_  
_**also I am not a native English speaker, but I thought writing it in English would be better**_

_**and I do not own any of the characters, I just love Bridesmaids so much and I loved Annie and Rhodes together and I love Kristen Wiig and Annie Mumolo for creating this wonderful movie.**_

_**I won't continue writing if it sucks, so please tell me  
**_

* * *

Two years have passed since Lillian and Doug got married, they welcomed their little son Charly just a week ago.

Annie opened a new bakery, it's only a little shop. That's all they could afford, but she had some great friends to help her.  
Rhodes and Annie just moved into a new little house in Milwaukee and in two weeks they will celebrate it with their friends and family...well they want to show how gorgeous their new home is.  
Today, Annie and Rhodes are at Lillian & Dougie's to visit the new parents and their baby boy.

'Lil, Dougie, Congratulations you two, I'm so happy for you guys!', Annie cheered and hugged both of them really tight.  
Followed by Nathan, he said it in a more calm way, he hugged Lillian gently and shook Doug's hand.

Annie and Rhodes followed Lillian and Doug to the living room where little Charly was sleeping in his crib.  
It didn't take long for him to wake up and Annie was the first to say she wants to hold him and she got to hold him.  
She sat next to Doug who handed her his newborn son carefully, Annie was deeply in awe, she couldn't take her eyes off the little guy.

'So, do you guys want anything to drink' Lillian asked the three of them.  
All Annie and Doug wanted was a glass of water.  
'okay I'll go get some water for you guys,' she turned to Rhodes and said 'do you want anything to drink Nathan?'

'I uhmm...I'll help you'

While Doug told Annie more about Charly, how sweet he is, how easy he has been until now...but then again, he's only a week old, Nathan and Lillian stood in the kitchen.

Lillian could feel that Nathan wants to tell her something, but he seems to be nervous about it.

'what's going on Nathan?'

'Lil...'

'oh my god , Nathan, you're making me nervous, spill it already'

'Lillian, in two weeks at the party, I want to propose to Annie'

Lillian grew a big smile on her face and she jumped into Nathan's arms 'Oh my god, that is huge, soo exciting'

'Do you think she will say yes?' Nathan asked her seeming honestly concerned

'What are you talking about? That woman is crazy about you. She moved in with you. She trusts you. You were able to talk her into opening a new bakery, no one ever succeeded with that. Just look at her...' she opened the kitchen door a little and pointed at Annie 'I have never seen Annie this happy'

They turned back into the kitchen, she patted his arm 'I have no doubt she'll say yes Nathan! Now go get some glasses and come back into the living room with me.'  
he reached for some glasses 'and hey Nathan' Nathan looked at her 'yeah?' she smiled and then said 'Don't worry, she will say yes' he smiled at her, nodded and then followed her into the living room where Annie had just put Charly into his crib and and greeted Nathan with a kiss.

They stayed for a little while longer., until after dinner.  
They talked about what was going on in their lives. Lillian asked Annie about her new bakery. Annie helped a little bit with little Charly.

Nathan and Annie got into the car and drove back to Milwaukee. During the drive, Annie fell asleep and Nathan looked over at her.  
She is so beautiful, with her blond curls, her hair is now a little longer and he likes it a lot.

When he pulls into their drive way, she's still asleep. He doesn't want to wake her, she looks so sweet and innocent, so he just carries her upstairs he puts her on the bed.

He takes first her shoes off then his own shoes and sits down next to her, pushing a strand of hair out if her beautiful face, gives her a kiss and just stares at her for a couple of seconds.  
'I hope she does say yes' he thinks 'I want to spend the rest of my life with this gorgeous woman. God, just imagine if we ever have kids, they will be so cute'

With that he covered her with a blanket and went to bed himself, thinking about the upcoming week.

And little he knew, what Annie and Lillian had discussed when they were taking care of Charly in his room...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: I will update real soon, but right now I'm in a bit of stress because of school. But winter break is close!_**

**_thank you though for your nice words about the story ;)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DID IT, I UPDATED.  
I'm so sorry it took me so long. It's pretty stressful at school right now. But during some classes I managed to write another chapter.  
I hope it doesn't suck ;)**_

* * *

_Earlier that day in Charly's room_

_While Lillian is changing Charly's diaper, Annie just sits in the rocking hair, smiling at her best friend changing her son's diaper._

_'Hey Annie, instead of watching, do you wanna do this!?' Lillian asks mockingly._

_Annie stood up, walked up to Lillian and said ' No, thank you, I wait until I actually have to do it.'_

_Lillian nodded, 'So, how are things with Nathan? You guys seem inseparable'_

_She watched as Annie's smile grew wide on her face_

_'Yeah, I do love him very much, I think he might be the one'_

_Annie continued to talk for what felt hours about how great Rhodes is and all the things he does for her, to support her or to make her feel special._

_'So you think he's the one. Should I start saving my money for a wedding?' Lillian joked, realising that she had just spoken to Nathan and she indeed had to save money for the wedding._

_Annie laughed but added seriously 'I do hope he thinks I am the one for him, because I ain't going anywhere'_  
_'I'm sure he does, one day you'll have a sweet little family', it made Lillian incredibly happy to hear Annie say that because she knows that Nathan's worries and Annie's worries were simply unnecessary._

_'Maybe sooner than anyone would've thought' Annie murmored, not intending Lillian to hear it._

_Lillian, Charly in her arms, looked confused, 'What do you mean Annie?'_

_Now that Lillian overheard that, she has to tell her, she's her best friend for god's sake. 'Lill, I think I'm pregnant! But i'm not sure yet" while saying that, she never looked up, but only to her feet and she didn't look happy at all._

_But Lillian was incredibly happy 'Oh my god, Annie, that's so exciting. What did Nathan say?'_

_Now she looked up, into Lillian's eyes. Annie's eyes were teary but it didn't seem like it was because she was incredibly happy. She was worried._  
_'I didn't tell him. We never talked about having kids. I don't know if he wants kids. If he doesn't want kids what will I do if I'm actually pregnant? I don't want him to leave or anything'_

_Lillian hugged Annie close and said calmly_  
_ 'Annie, don't you dare start crying. This man will do anything to make you happy, he's like a tall sweet teddy bear and he seems to love little Charly. Why would you think he doesn't want kids and would actually leave you, you know he wouldn't!?'_

_'I don't know, maybe I'm panicking, i'm not even sure what I think of this, I don't know if I should hope I am pregnant or that I am not pregnant'_

_'Annie, whatever it is, everything will be fine you know! But you should tell him.'_

_'yeah I guess I should' Annie wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, Lillian was right, there was no reason to cry, he loved her, she loved him. She doesn't need to be afraid of what will come._

_With that they joined the men back in the living room. _  
_Dougie and Nathan had already set the table and the food was ready._  
_While Doug took Charly from Lillian and put him in his crib, Nathan went over to Annie to give her a kiss._


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about the delay with updating, but I am close to my finals. **  
**I do kind of like the story and I really want to continue writing it, so please tell me when it starts to suck so I can stop and instead do sth I am good at ;)**

* * *

_Two weeks have passed_  
_Nathan planned his proposal very carefully and Annie took that pregnancy test._

_It is the evening of their house warming party._  
_Lillian, Doug and Charly have already arrived, only missing Annie's mom, Nathan's parents and a couple of friends and colleagues._

_Annie helped Lillian to put Charly to sleep in her bedroom. While Annie prepared Charly's bed for that day Lillian started talking_

'So, Annie we haven't spoken in quite some time, how did that pregnancy test turn out? you did take it didn't you?' She asked curiously

Annie suddenly stood still and turned to Lillian

'I...I did', she said, without any sign in her voice whether it turned out good or bad

'So? What did it say?'

'Well...', Annie hesitated, '...it turned out positive, I'm pregnant Lil.'

Lillian grew a huge smile on her face and she came close to hug Annie.

'Oh my god, Annie that's amazing! How excited was Nathan when you told him? Did he freak out?'

Annie looked Lillian into her dark brown eyes, 'I haven't told him yet. I am kind of afraid to tell him'

'Annie, sweetie, I doubt there is any reason to be afraid of telling him' , she hugged her closer, 'you and I know that he will be thrilled and we both know he will be a great dad and you will be a great mom Annie!'

'I guess so', she said, not really convinced yet, she thought a little bit and then continued positively 'I think I should tell him tonight!'  
But deep inside she was still unsure, though there is no way she can keep it a secret.  
Lillian gave her a little peck on the cheek and told her she should get ready now. She laid Charly down to sleep and walked out of the room when she stumbled into Doug.

Dougie looked confused, Lillian looked insanely happy.

'Hey Lil...you two were gone quite long, did he have trouble falling asleep?

Lillian started whispering ' No no, I was only talking to Annie. Charly is fine. Honey, tonight will be really special for them, it will change their life..'

'Yeah I know, he's proposing to her' he interrupted

'Not so loud...not only that, Annie is pregnant and she wants to hell him tonight.'

'Oh my...seriously!? This is huge!'

with that they both kept quiet, Nathan was busy preparing his proposal and they didn't want to disturb him and Annie was in the bedroom getting ready and being nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This was fast, I managed to write a little more since I have a little break from school. **_  
_**I hope you enjoy it, just be honest ;)  
I thought it would be interesting to bring Annie's dad in this story.  
**_

* * *

_The evening arrived quick and all the guests have arrived._  
_Both, Annie and Nathan, got more nervous every minute that passed._  
_Annie was still getting ready, she wanted to look extra nice for Nathan today._  
_When she finally came out of the bedroom all eyes were on her, she looked super gorgeous._  
_She was wearing that black/white striped dress she wore on that blind date that Becca had set her up on, the one that backfired really soon.  
_

Completely mesmerized by Annie's look Nathan went over to her, gave her a kiss and said 'You look amazing honey!'

Even though they have been together for quite a while she still turns red whenever he compliments her on her looks, she gave him a big kiss back and said Thank you.

'Annie, sweetie!' someone called her, she turned around to see...her dad.

'Dad, oh my god, I didn't know you'd come', she fell into his arms and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go of her dad.

'I invited him', Nathan said, 'you've been talking a lot about how much you missed him.'

'Thank you Nathan!' she said and gave him a kiss.

'And I wouldn't miss such a big day in my daughter's life'  
Of course he knew Nathan would propose today, he asked for his permission.

Annie laughed slighty 'What are you talking about dad? It's just a house warming party'

'I know but this is the guy you chose to be with, you chose to buy a house with him and live with him, he talked you into getting back into business. I think that should be celebrated, right!?'

Annie went again to hug her dad as tight as possible ' aww, dad I missed you so much. We just don't see each other enough since you moved.'

'I know sweetie but that will change, I am moving back to Milwaukee.' he smiled at her.

Annie was totally excited 'Dad, that is amazing, I can't wait!' they continued talking for a little while but then Annie went to greet the other guests.

_After everyone had eaten something, Nathan wanted to make a toast (and propose)._  
_Everyone had a glass of champagne in their hand except for Annie, Lillian switched it with apple juice for her._

Nathan was standing in the center of their big living room.

'In the name of me and my girlfriend I would like to thank you all for coming.  
Annie and I are very proud of this house, when we decided to move together we never thought something this beautiful would be available for us because this house is a dream.  
So please do not drink too much and destroy anything' ,he laughed.  
'This..um..this is a very special night for Annie and I', he continued, 'many of you might not know this but today 3 years ago we met for the first time.  
And...Annie can you please come here?'

Annie gave her juice to Lillian and went to Nathan.

He gave her a kiss and then suddenly kneeled down and took her hand. Annie looked shocked.

'Annie Walker, you are the most beautiful person in the world. The most important person in my life. You are the funnest person to be around. You're amazingly hot and you are so talented at what you do. You're simply the most amazing person I have met in my entire life. I don't ever want to miss you, I want to spend my whole life with you and that's, Annie, why I wanted to ask you: Will you be my wife?' everyone held their breath while looking at Annie.

Annie stood there, simply looking at Nathan and that huge engagement ring in his hand that was clearly way too expensive for him.  
And suddenly she knew that this is her man, the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with. The father of her unborn child.  
She's hit rock bottom a long time ago and with Nathan everything the other way, the house, the proposal, a baby is just the icing on the cake.

Annie started to cry 'OF COURSE, OF COURSE I WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE!'  
he slid the ring onto her finger and then kissed her deeply, everyone else was clapping and Annie's mom and Lillian cried.

Before anyone could even congratulate them Annie dragged Nathan into the next room, only saying 'I need to talk to you.'

'So, what's going on!?' he asked, kissing her over and over again, thinking she didn't actually want to talk but celebrate in private.

'No honey, I really need to talk to you!' ,she interrupted him wishing she wouldn't have to interrupt him.

Nathan stopped, 'oh okay, what is it?'

Annie didn't quite know how to tell him, so she just started talking ' You know you and I we are a family now and you know what would make this family even more perfect?'

she wished he'd answer so she wouldn't have to say it but he didn't, he only looked at her quite confused.  
Seeing his confused look she realized she shouldn't talk for so long so she just spit it out.

'Nathan, I am pregnant'

…

'say something, please!' she pleaded sounding worried.

'Annie, that is amazing! Sweetie we're going to have a baby, a little you and me! A little kid to care for, to love' He hugged her tightly and kissed her over and over again, happy about everything happening in their life.

'Annie I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you and our baby. You are the queen'

Annie felt like crying again, he was so happy 'I love you two Nathan'

_they wiped their tears of joy away and joined the others again._  
_They didn't tell anyone about it that night but Lillian could see, they were both glowing._

_From the moment everyone had left Nathan began treating her like a queen.  
They celebrated the engagement and the pregnancy a little themselves.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guys, do you want me to continue the story?**_

_**I would totally do it because I do have some great ideas.  
But if no one wants me to continue with it, I'd stop because I have finals coming up real soon. So I would appreciate if you'd tell me if you like to read more or if you want me to stop here.  
**_

_**So far thank you for your kind words though :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry it took so long for me to continue with this, it's been hell at school with all the finals. I still have two finals to come but I continued writing so here you go guys!_

_But thank you so much for all of your kind words._

* * *

_Annie had an appointment with her doctor the next day and Nathan went with her._

The doctor told Annie that she was already about 14 weeks along, that's farther along than she would've thought.

When they were done at the doctor's they decided to visit their parents and tell them the good news, first Nathan's parents because they were about to leave town that afternoon.

They arrived at the hotel his parents were staying at and went up to their room.  
Nathan knocked, he looked at Annie who had a huge smile on her face, he gave her a quick kiss just when his dad opened the door.

Nathan's parents were surprised by their visit but happy since they don't get to see their son often enough nor his now fiance.

"We couldn't even really congratulate the two of you last night with all the celebration and the fuss that was going on" his mom said as they were taking a seat.

As soon as they sat Nathan didn't even hesitate, just announced

"Mom, dad...Annie and I have some other news to share with you, we're having a baby"

Annie and Nathan were glowing, his mom was crying and his dad immediately got up to hug his son and his soon-to-be-daughter in law.

They stayed a little longer to talk but left to let his parents finish packing.

_They arrived at Annie's mom's house soon._

She didn't rush telling her mother, they ate some cake and drank some coffee or tea.  
They talked a while and Annie didn't even mention a baby until her mom started bringing up childhood stories that were rather embarrassing.

"Hey mom, the reason we're here is actually because we wanted to tell you something pretty exciting"

Her mom got curious "What is it?"

"Well mom, I'm pregnant, Nathan and I are having a baby"

Tears immediately shot into Judy's eyes

"I'm gonna be a grandma? I'm gonna have a grandchild to spoil?" she asked full of awe.

"Yes indeed Judy, you will" Nathan answered happily.

She went to hug them both tight and they taled for another half an hour.

They then left for Lillian's and Dougie's.

_When they arrived home it was evening and they were exhausted_.  
They immediately went to sit on the couch to rest, that's when Annie realized  
"Oh my god Nathan...we forgot to tell my dad, oh gosh I feel so bad, how could we forget?"

Nathan stayed calm "How about we call him and ask him and ask him to come over for dinner tomorrow?" he suggested.

"That would make me feel a lot better" she answered relieved.

She sighed and leaned into Nathan who put his arm around her.  
She closed her eyes "I love you Nathan" she murmured half asleep.

"I love you too Annie Walker" he whispered and kissed her head.

He let her sleep in his arm for a little bit but decided it's the best to bring her to bed.  
So he carefully scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
He laid her down and covered her with the blanket, she didn't even stir.  
Then he went to call Annie's dad to invite him over for dinner.  
He agreed to come.

The dinner with her dad went great. He couldn't be happier about bering a grandpa soon. Perfect timing for moving back to Milwaukee.


	8. Chapter 8

_Since I had a lot of time, I wrote more than one chapter for you guys, here's the next one._

* * *

_Months have passed and Annie is now 8 months pregnant._

_It was was a pretty easy pregnancy for her, no weird cravings but a craving for apples which both -she and Nathan- could handle, she had Lillian to talk, the baby was doing fine, Annie was doing fine._  
_Annie was doing more than fine to be honest, the preparations for the wedding were pretty much done aside from a dress, her little bakery was making good profits and Nathan treated her like a real queen._  
_He tried to do anything to make her feel good, he massaged her, he cooked for her, he went to all the doctor's appointments with her, he surprised her with small presents now and then and when she didn't feel all that well he just took off from work after all she is the love of his life, his future wife and the mother of his unborn child._  
_They don't know the sex of the baby, they decided they'd rather be surprised ( though they're both secretely hoping for a little girl)._

_Just a couple of weeks ago they finished the baby's room._  
_Half the room is in a mellow yellow, the other part -the part with the crib- was dark blue and the wall was covered with stars, shooting stars and a big friendly moon._  
_They kept all the furniture in white._  
_It was a beautiful room, ready to be used._

_Annie loved going into the room to just sit in the rocking chair and look around._

One evening Nathan came home from work late to find his fiance up and in the baby's room.

"Sweetie, it's really late. Why are you still up? Something wrong?" he asked truly concerned.

"What? Oh no, everything's fine. I just wanted to look at it again" she smiley "You did this so perfectly, I can't wait to finally use this room" she stroked her big belly.

Nathan came over and kneeled beside Annie, he gave her a kiss and put his hand on her stomach right above her hand.

"I know Annie, me neither. I can't wait to meet our little wonder", just inthat moment the baby kicked really hard as if to let its parentsknow they're not th eonly ones that are excited and it made them both smile.

"We should go to bed now though" he told her.

"Yeah lets go to bed"

Nathan helped Annie up and before turning off the lights and closing the door they took another quick look around the room that would soon be filled with a baby. They gave each other one final kiss bfore going to bed and immediately falling asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_Another one for you guys, it's short, but I like it. _  
_This might be the last one for maybe until july because that's when I will be graduating._

* * *

On a sunny and beautiful day in November Annie felt something weird when sitting at the talble with Nathan, about to eat breakfast – her water broke.

"Um..Nathan...sweetie..I'm afraid you're gonna have to skip breakfast today...my water just broke."

This took Nathan by surprise and he almost chocked on his cereal.

"Are you sure?" he asked confused

"Am I sure? Yeah, I am sure Nathan" she answered a little appaled.

"Okay, o-o-okay...don't panic, we're just gonna get you to the hospital as fast as possible"

"I am not panicking, you are sweetie"

"Right, yeah...okay lets get you ready"

Nathan quickly got Annie's stuff and Annie in the car and rushed to the hospital, they checked in and were immediately taken to a room.

Soon the doctor came and not too long after Annie was ready to deliver.

Nathan never left her side, he was there for Annie the whole time, holding her hand, encouraging her and taking all the things she yelled at him under the pain not too serious.

That afternoon on November 12th Nathan and Annie became proud parents to a little baby girl.

Her parents named her Lucy Penelope Rhodes, she made their life perfect and they couldn't be happier.  
They're now a real little family.


End file.
